


Everything is Okay

by GuillotineDemon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cancer, Cancer Arc, Dream has cancer, Gen, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentions of Cancer, Other, Sad, Sickness, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuillotineDemon/pseuds/GuillotineDemon
Summary: Dream the fast growing YouTuber that has broken many records on Mindcraft, has been giving the heaviest burden to carry. Now with a timer on his life, and a sickness that's killing him he decided to not just be a faceless Youtube, but to live his life as Clay, the boy who will now have to survive cancer.
Kudos: 47





	Everything is Okay

(Hello! Welcome to this story that I decided to write for no reason other for angst. Please be aware that my spelling isn't the best, I can mess up so please if you see spelling errors ether ignore them or tell me. Also I'm very new to this website so some things might not be fully correct/right. Also this book isn't light, I mean it deals with a character that has a very serious disease. It will have funny moments and isn't as dark but it still not happy. And lastly, I know very little about cancer IF ANYTHING IS WRONG OR NOT FULLY TRUE PLEASE TELL ME! Thank you and enjoy)

Clay isn't stupid. He might have fair moments of not being the brightest, such as eating cat poop, falling out of his chair twice, or getting trapped by an iron door. But he's not an idiot, that's why when the doctor said, "Leukemia" he wasn't surprised. It made sense with all his symptoms such as sudden weight loss, the frequent nosebleed that he hardly would get, easily bruising to the point he always woke up to a new one forming, the dizziness, the fatigue, and when the little spots of red formed on his skin, he had his suspicions. And that’s the problem, he wished that his suspicions weren't correct, that he would rather admit he was wrong then be looking at the paper his doctor gave him reading all that he would have to do to slow down the disease. 

The doctor was silent as he let him take the new information in. Clay kind of wished for the doctor to talk, hell he would prefer to even speak of the weather, really anything to keep him from thinking about what his future could become. He kind of got his wish when the Doctor coughed and scoot closer to him, his chair squeaking a bit. 

“Clay.-” The doctor signs, “I think the best course of action is to get you started on chemo as soon as possible.” 

Clay nodded not fully there at the moment. 

“This is real? This is actually happening?” He thought as his leg started to shake. He forgot to take his ADHD medication from wanting to get this appointment over and done with as fast as possible. 

“Do you need a minute?” The doctor asked. 

“Please.” 

Going home after the appointment was terrifying. Clay had to pay extra attention to the road as his mind kept going back to the paper that held his fate, while his body kept shaking making him jerk the wheel once in a while. It was a normal sunny day in Florida, kind of ruining his mood more. It should at least be cloudy or not so beautiful, not when he had this type of weight on him. He almost missed his exit; he pissed off about two people as he made his car swerve sharply, almost starting a wreck. 

A horn blared behind him as he snapped, “Snap out of it Dream. Your fine-” His head flashed his test results, “We'll think about that later.”

As he made his way he heard his phone vibrate in the cup holder so at a stop light he grabbed it in a hurry checking what the notification had to say. 

Snappyboy texted: Hey! How was the appointment? 

“Oh you know just going to die soon, nothing much.” 

He wanted to say. Instead he tested back. 

Drem texted: It was fine 😄 heading home now

Snappyboy texted: Sweet man! See you soon  
Snappboy texted: BTW SMP today don’t forget 

He put his phone back in the cup holder as the light turned green. Right he still had a life to live, a community to entertain, and a roommate that would ask him how it went. How would Nick handle the news anyways? Would he take it and be sad, devastated, or like Clay who went completely numb? It wasn’t fair, he shouldn’t have to share such information in the first place. He shook his head, he worried about it when the moment came. He grabbed his phone once more, plugging it into the radio, before hitting a random playlist on Pandora. Music filled the car as he drove, feeling the humidity air push through the crack of the windows and into his skin. Sweat picked at the back of his neck and he couldn’t tell if it was due to the heat or for other things. 

It was about an hour that he parked his car in his driveway,grabbed the papers, having to rip his sweaty back off the seat before making his way in the house. Patches waited for him by the big window, meowing as he walked by. When he opened the door she came running out meowing at him as he stepped inside. 

“Hello baby girl.” He closed the door, before kneeling down to pet her. Patches rubbed her face all over his hand as she purred. She always waited for him whenever he did go out. 

“Hey Dream! I have my camera off come say hello!” Nick yelled upstairs. Clay got up and put the papers down on the coffee table in the living room, before heading to Nick’s room. Patches following close behind trying to rub her body all over his leg. He gently nudged her away with his toe as he walked in Nick's room. Nick’s setup was just like his; the only difference was it was a bit smaller. Clay could see Minecraft playing on one screen while the other was split to show the discord chat and the live chat. Nick spun in his chair to face him, giving him a big grin. 

“I’m live come say hello.” 

“Hello!” Clay yelled across the room. Temporary forgetting the burden he now carries. He walks closer to the extra chair before sitting down. Nick scooted a bit so Clay could be a bit closer to the mic. He watched as the chat started spamming ‘Dream!’ over and over again. His face brightened up, enjoying the attention. 

“Whatcha doing Snap?” He asked, making sure to use Nick’s gamer name.

“Just playing a bit of Minecraft before we start the SMP. Oh ya guys make sure you're there for that, it's going to be cool!” 

Clay watched as Nick’s avatar tried to jump over a small lava pit, only to fail and land right in the middle of it. Clay gave off his signature laugh. 

“You suck at this.” 

“Oh shut up Dream.” 

They started a small bickering, before getting into a weird conversation, that somehow led to a miniature QandA. Clay read out the questions as Nick played. It was about five minutes when the questions started to repeat itself and Clay really had to look for questions. 

“What’s the longest manhunt that we have recorded?” Clay asked. 

“I would have to say four hours the most.” Nick groan, “Stupid creeper.” 

Clay nodded only to forget that they couldn’t see him, “I thought we recorded a six hours once.” 

“We did, only to realize you forgot to hit the record button.” 

Clay wheezed, “I didn’t forget!” 

“You totally did! Your IQ went into the negatives that day!” 

“Shut up!” 

Nick turned towards him looking like he was about to say something before frowning, “Um Dream, your nose is bleeding.” 

Right when he pointed that out, a small red drop fell from his face and unto his pants. Clay hand shot up covering his nose feeling the hot liquid covering his fingers. He gave out a small ‘Shit’ before getting up and heading towards the bathroom; Patches following behind him. Clay could hear Nick telling everyone that he was fine and would return shortly. When he walked in the bathroom, he finally realized how sweaty his skin was. Unlike his other house that had his AC broken, this house was actually cold. Clay leaned forward in the sink, letting the blood drip hearing somewhere that holding your head back from a nosebleed was actually the worst thing to do. He watches as the little blood droplets cover his sink in red. Ten seconds ago he was fine, but now he felt feverish. His skin was so sweating that it actually felt sticky. His body felt hot everywhere, and a bit of fear hit him in the gut that he might pass out. He grabbed the sink a bit tighter breathing in and out through his mouth as he tried to calm himself. 

“I’m fine, everything is okay.” He whispered, having to spit a bit of blood out of his mouth. He reached for some toilet paper. He grabbed the soft tissue before putting against his nose seeing the blood seemed to slow down. After the blood finally came to a stop, he threw away the tissue, turned on the faucet before splashing cold water on his face. That did nothing to stop the heat, but it did feel nice on his skin. After he collected himself he started to head back towards Nick, but stopped mid way. Instead he turned towards the stairs and heading downwards, he wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone anymore. Instead he just wanted to lay down and have a second to gather his thoughts. And that’s exactly he did. He text Nick telling him that he was actually tired from the drive and would take a nap really fast. 

Snappyboy texted: Sure dude  
Snappyboy texted: Miss you already ❤

Drem texted:Miss you too!! 

Clay opened his room, enjoying how cold the air was as he went towards his un-made bed. He could almost hear his mother fuming over the bed not being made as he pulled the sheets away, laying down, moving to get into a comfortable position that ended up him curling into himself. Patches jumped on, curling into his back and purred. It didn’t take long for his eyes to get heavier and sleep taking him. 

Nick on the other hand continued playing. As he played he would looked over his chat to see them asking to, “Go check on Drem.” which he would reply that Dream really was fine just tired from the drive. However something was wrong Nick could feel it in his gut. It was twisting and turning when he really thought about Clay. When he walked in Clay looked so tired, and a bit red in the cheeks. So when he texted that he was taking a nap, Nick didn’t beg him to stay and chat. Fifteen in the stream he finally called it a quit, told his fans that he would record his point of view of the SMP in an hour or so and he would meet them all there. He then ended his steam before leaning back in his chair, watching as the chat still went wild with theorize of why Dream left. 

He got up, stretched out his arms before leaving. He wanted to grab something to eat before he had to sit down for an hour or so to act. He’s actually really excited for this, this was his turn to show what his character was really made of. Not just that but it was also the downfall of Dream entirely. So much thought and plot came into this season, that almost everyone was excited for this. Everyone except Dream who really hasn’t been acting like himself for a few weeks, and why he even went and got an appointment a few days ago. It came as a surprise for both of them when the doctor called in the late afternoon yesterday, asking Clay to see him in the morning. Both of them joked about it of course, saying things like he just wants to see his beautiful face again. Or to ask if he was Dream. 

“No doctor would have call a second time if something wasn’t wrong.” A side of his brain pointed out. 

“He’s fine.” He told himself but felt his stomach twist again. 

“Is he?”

“He would have told me if something was wrong. Now shut up I’m hungry.” 

Nick went off towards the kitchen being careful walking down the stairs to not wake up Clay. When he finally hit the last step, he made his way towards the kitchen. On his way though he stopped by Clay’s door peeking through the open crack of the door to see Clay asleep with Patches curling into him. Nick went on his way walking in the living room, only once again stopping when a stack of papers on the coffee table caught his eye. 

“What the hell?” He went towards the papers. The top of the paper was information about Clay, such as his age, his height, blood type, and whatnot. He decided that he should stop reading it, seeing as it looked private. But found himself reading it anyways. The more he read though, the more he felt his heart racing. 

He took a deep breath as he sat down reading the next page. “What the fu-” His heart seemed to stop all of a sudden, as all the air in his lungs seemed to turn into acid. He felt so sick in his stomach reading the big bold letters that he had to look away for a second. He wasn’t as smart as Clay, but even he knew what Leukemia, and cancer meant. He re-read those big bold letters so many times that it almost burned into his brain. The hunger he felt was now full of worry and a horrible ache. He stopped reading the papers after a bit, letting it sink in. 

“C-Clay-” 

It felt like he was cut into three sections all of a sudden, the denial part, the anger part, and the shock part. The denial part of him wanted to tear at the papers, throw them away and pretend that everything was normal and nothing was wrong with his best friend that was like an older brother to him. Of course Clay was fine, that part shouted. Nothing is wrong, he will wake up, laugh at our face, and play it off like a joke. One sick, twisted, joke.

The anger part though wanted to barge in the room, wake up Clay and demand what the hell this all meant. Why didn't he tell him right when he was told? A text message or hell a phone call would have been nice. Nick felt like he shouldn’t have found out by some paper. Has Clay even told his family, such as his siblings or parents? How long was he going to keep this from them? 

Then the last part of pure shock. He wasn’t sure what to do. Should he cry, laugh, walk back up stairs and lay down for a bit, or maybe the best is not to have a reaction? He wasn't sure what he should feel. Should he tell the others about what’s going on or wait for Clay to make that move? Should he go make sure Clay was even breathing? Maybe make sure everything was prepared for the horrible days to come? 

Nick was so confused that all he could physically do was sit, and just stay in his head. He ignored his phone that’s in his back pocket as the timer went off reminding him he had to get ready to stream the SMP. He ignored the text messages and phone calls from the other gamer's, probably asking where he and Dream are. He ignored when Clay opened his door and slowly walked out, Patches running towards her cat tree to sit on the top pedestal. He ignored Clay who didn’t say anything but watched Nick. It was the thirteen phone calls that’s been missed that he finally snapped back into reality slowly turning to Clay, who was leaning against the wall. 

“How bad?” Was all he asked.

“P-pretty bad.” Clay responded, rubbing his arm as his leg started to shake. 

“Were you going to tell me?” 

Clay nodded, “Of course. I just didn’t know how to break the news,or really when I was going to tell you. I mean I was going to tell you ju-” He cut himself off before looking down. 

Nick started to bite his lip, feeling the horrible tension between the two bloom. He waited for Clay to say anything, but instead he kept his head down. 

“I saw you already have an appointment to-to start treatment.” 

Clay nodded, a small sniffle leaving him. 

Nick didn’t even realize himself but tears started to pool in his eyes seeing as colors in the living room started to blend together in a watery blob. He blink once to feel a single water droplet wetting his cheek, more following the first. He nodded as he let his own sniffle out. 

“Okay.” 

“What do you mean okay?” Clay shouted as he let his head up. His green eyes became a shade darker from the tears. Patches hurried ran back towards Clay, rubbing her head on his leg almost in a calming manner. Clay knelt down picking her up, which made her meow with discomfort but didn’t fight him when he pulled her towards his chest. Nick watched as Clay took shaky steps towards the opposite couch sitting down, still cuddling Patches. 

“I mean okay.” Nick continued, ‘What do you want me to say Clay? That this is about to be a fucking nightmare? Because it will be! For everyone, I mean I can’t do anything, George can’t do anything, your family, no one can do anything but watch and that’s going to hurt like a fucker!” He wasn’t sure why he was yelling, but something in him just wanted to. 

“You don’t think I don’t know that!” Clay yelled back, he let Patches go who just went on his lap, “I don’t want anyone to watch as I fucking die in front of them-”

“Don’t say that!” 

“What ‘die’? Nick you and I both know that is an outcome to this. At the end we can’t ignore the fact that I’m fucking sick and that I’m fucking dying!” 

It went dead quiet. Nick couldn’t fight that, he could deny all he wanted but eventually the truth would face him. It actually was; in big bold letters. Clay Smith is dying, and it was just a matter of time. But something in him blurred that part, that gave him the courage to say. 

“Didn’t give up fighting now. Your a stubborn son of a bitch that has survived many manhunts-” 

“That’s in video games, not real.” 

“Doesn’t matter,” Nick threw his hands up, tears still coming down, “You're a fighter at the end. So do me a favor and don’t give up just yet please.” 

Clay looked like he wanted to be stubborn and continue this argument. But instead let the fire in him die low enough to nod, wiping a few stray tears, “Okay.” 

They stayed in numb feeling silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, but an unknown force laid over the two of them like a cloud that was supposed to bring comfort but it was slowly becoming a storm. Nick took a shaky breath, feeling his throat going tight in doing so. 

“Can I like have a hug?” He finally asked, breaking a small smile. 

Clay laughed, nodded a bit. He and Clay got up at the same time, before hugging each other. Clay was taller than Nick so he had to knell a bit but Nick wasn't complaining. He was enjoying the heat that radiated off of Clay a huge reminder that he was indeed still alive, and indeed still warm. 

“Love you asshole.” Clay whispers. 

“Love you too dick.” He whispered back. 

That night it wasn’t fully the same. The cloud still linger over them but they would get to that later. They texted their friends, told them they were sorry about missing the SMP and they would explain why they missed it another day. Some of their friends took the apology while others were a bit more sour, but all decided to understand that things happened and that Dream and Sapnap would explain later. Clay and Nick also would tell George later, they both are not mentally prepared to face him just yet. They had to explain that to George who shoved at first but seemed to understand that whatever it was did indeed need time, and left it alone. After they sent an apology on Twitter to their fans for missing the stream they were left once more in the cloud. So to let the storm past without any more harsh winds or rain, Nick went on Netflix and picked out a movie and both boys camped out in the living room. 

The rest of the night was left not fully better but close enough that Nick and Clay actually fell asleep not having to worry too much about anything else. But the storm hadn't fully passed when the morning sun shone through the curtains. Actually the storm wasn’t even fully there just yet, it was just getting ready.


End file.
